50 Sentences
by aoimidori
Summary: Written for 1sentence, an LJ challenge community where you're given 50 themes and you write a sentence for each. [Shikamaru x Temari]


**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Pairing:** Nara Shikamaru x Temari  
**Theme Set:** Alpha  
**Rating: **PG-13 to R (if you count references to sex)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Naruto**, _Kishimoto Masashi_ created it so he owns it all. I wish I could have Shikamaru and Temari though, I don't really care much for the others now. :p

**Author's Notes:** This was made for an LJ Challenge Community called **1sentence**, where they give you 50 themes and you write a sentence for each theme. And d'oh, of course claimend Shikamaru and Temari. XD Err, I tried, sort of, to arrange the sentences in an order that might make sense. So while most sentences can stand alone, I tried to string them all together.

**Warning: **Excessive abuse of dashes (-) and semi-colons (;).

_xxx_

039. **Smile** 1  
The first time she grinned at him after the fight with Tayuya, he knew immediately that it wasn't going to be easy to keep his defenses up around her.

001. **Comfort  
**She saw him cry after that, and she wanted to comfort him but couldn't find the right way to do so -- she didn't realize that her presence was already beyond comfort for him.

011. **Name  
**She likes calling him different nicknames, like 'Crybaby' and 'Pineapple Head' and 'Lazy Butt,' just to get him riled up, but most times it was to no avail -- she keeps doing it anyway, because she secretly likes being a bit familiar with him.

004. **Pain  
**Goodbyes were painful, but inevitable; he wonders all the time why he even entered such a troublesome relationship.

048. **Waves** 2  
He has a habit of staring lazily at the horizon, the clouds like waves caught up in the vast blue of the sky, and almost always, his thoughts lead only to one person.

050. **Supernova  
**He thinks she's the type of person who shines so bright, like a star, like a rare supernova, every time she smiles.

019. **Wind  
**The wind was her element, and every time a soft breeze would blow by, he secretly likes to think that its because she remembered him.

009. **Telephone  
**For two people in a long distance relationship, the telephone would be considered one of mankind's most ingenious inventions.

037. **Technology  
**But even with all the technological innovations, nothing beats her actual visits to Konoha.

046. **Sun  
**Even when he's resting his eyes, he knows when she's come to bother him finally, because she stands above him, her shadow blocking the rays of the sun.

007. **Chocolate **3  
She gave him chocolates for Valentines Day once, when she happened to be in town, and he sort of smiled and said thank you and ate it in front of her, and it surprised her to find out later on from Chouji that he actually didn't like sweets.

036. **Market  
**He hates the marketplace, he thinks its too noisy and annoying, but for some reason she likes it there so he grudgingly allows her to drag him along sometimes.

038. **Gift** 4  
He saw the perfect hair clips for her on one of these trips, and he secretly bought them and presented them to her on White Day – he insisted to himself they were just in exchange for the chocolates she gave him on Valentine's Day.

006. **Rain  
**He loves it when it rains, and when he told her that, she understood immediately that it was because rainy days seemed to give you an excuse to be lazy.

042. **Clouds  
**But she also knows that for him, nothing beats the carefree attitude of the clouds.

020. **Freedom  
**She used to envy him because he seemed so nonchalant, and she felt so tied down with duties and obligation; and then he taught her to let go and it drew her to him even more.

021. **Life  
**She once thought life was overrated, while for him it was troublesome – they taught each other how wrong they both were.

030. **Star  
**If he had the day sky and the clouds, she had the night sky and the stars and the moon, and while he showed her how to appreciate the clouds, she pointed out different constellations to him at night.

047. **Moon  
**He knows that her favorite phase is the full moon – because to her it seems as if anything can happen on nights with a full moon.

002. **Kiss  
**Contrary to popular belief, it was him who made the first move – it was during one lazy afternoon, and he did it to shut her up.

003. **Soft  
**He found that her lips were softer than he imagined and at the back of his mind, he wondered about just how many guys she'd already kissed before him.

010. **Ears  
**He loved the shape of her ears, but more than that he loved the way she giggled every time he blew on them.

012. **Sensual  
**As for her, she loved his hands, and oh, the things he can do with those sensuous hands.

008. **Happiness  
**Happiness is what she feels when she's with him, but it was only after 5 years that she could finally easily admit that to herself.

013. **Death  
**After learning about happiness, she realized that if there was one thing she'd become afraid of, it was death, and how it could separate her from her newly found appreciation for life.

014. **Sex  
**She knew she liked him, and it was because he seemed so interesting; but the first time someone suggested that it was actually love, she tried chasing the idea away by trying to convince herself that behind it all, it was all just about sex and hormones.

015. **Touch  
**But his touch was special, and once she'd slept with someone else, someone from her village, and she hated every second of it.

016. **Weakness  
**Somehow, he'd wormed his way to her heart, and she knew he'd turned into a weakness – that he was going to be the death of her some day.

017. **Tears  
**She actually cried when she finally realized what she felt – she still doesn't know whether those tears stood for joy or frustration.

029. **Melody  
**Ino has a melodious voice and Temari felt a little insecure because she knows she's tone deaf, so once, in passing, Shikamaru told her he doesn't care about music because he couldn't carry a tune himself, and Temari appreciated him telling her that even though she knows otherwise, because she once heard him humming in the shower and he sounded fantastic.

022. **Jealousy  
**And there was one time she saw him with Ino, looking, well, not bothered and she felt a strange, foreign feeling surface inside of her.

023. **Hands** 5  
There was another time, when they were still unsure where they stood, that he dropped her hand like a hot potato when Naruto and Sakura saw them together.

032. **Confusion** 6  
He creates the greatest confusion in her life – that time, when he dropped her hand like she was a leper, when he vehemently denied to Naruto and Sakura that they were on a date, she was secretly hurt but she supported what he said, but then afterwards he acted hurt himself; he says women are troublesome, but she thinks men can be too.

024. **Taste  
**She hated the taste of jealousy, the feeling of uncertainty, but somehow, she found that she couldn't control herself – so much for emotion training.

018. **Speed  
**Temari knew, in terms of speed, raw muscle and all other aspects of physical strength, she surpassed him, but in everything else, in emotional and physical strength, she knew she lost to him.

025. **Devotion  
**He admired her devotion to improving herself as a ninja – little did he know that her training menu was developed so she could especially hone her mental and emotional skills so she could one day best him.

027. **Blood  
**She admitted to him that once upon a time she hated the sight of blood; she still feels a bit squeamish now, which is why when she fights she minimizes the torture and injury, preferring to finish the enemy quickly without much blood spilt.

033. **Fear  
**She was also secretly scared of thunderstorms because they remind her of unpleasant memories from the past.

034. **Lighting/Thunder  
**One night, while she was in Konoha, it began to pour outside, and at the first boom of thunder, she was cuddled close to him – he didn't understand why, but he simply held her in his arms until the next day.

035. **Bonds  
**She knew she was tied to her village through duties and obligations, but was it so wrong to spend so much time in another village if it was to 'strengthen village ties?'

031. **Home  
**She believed that home will always be in the Village of Suna, with her brothers, but lately a scary thought has been creeping into her mind – that home would be better if it was where he is, and she hates that thought because she knew it was a sure sign that he'd truly invaded her system.

028. **Sickness  
**Once there was a strange outbreak in Suna, and she caught a slight fever and someone was sent to Konoha to seek help from Tsunade; even though he insisted it was because the Hokage made him come, she thought it was the sweetest thing when she saw that he came along.

040. **Innocence  
**He knew she'd gone through a lot and that she was everything but an angel; he didn't care, to him she was somehow the most amazing thing in his life.

043. **Shy  
**It shocked him when she was unbelievably timid the first time he brought her home to introduce to his parents, and he smiles inwardly every time he remembers that memory, because it reminds him that she isn't always the tough girl she makes herself out to be.

044. **Heaven  
**"I don't think there are such things as heaven and hell," she once said to him.

045. **Hell  
**"Oh, there _is_, hell was when your brothers caught me in bed with you and gave me a half a day's worth of lecture concerning you – that was the most troublesome thing ever," he smirked.

005. **Potatoes  
**She knew he loved potatoes, so one time she tried to prepare a special potato dish for him and found out that you should never pretend to know the ins and outs of a kitchen when you really don't.

026. **Forever  
**He hated thinking about it, but when she does those little things so unlike her, little things she actually does for him, that rebellious think surfaces, 'I could be with this woman forever.'

049. **Hair  
**Sometimes, she teases him that if they ever have kids, he or she'd have a set of 5 spiky ponytails, and then he'd retort that the kid would blame her more than him because she had three more pineapple ponytails than him – and then they'd suddenly shut up because they'd realize that the two of them with a child, a family, is a scary possibility that neither of them wants to admit they think about.

041. **Completion  
**They'd both always been complete, but their presence in each other's lives was a special bonus life wonderfully let them have.

_xxx_

**Footnotes:  
**1 - Reference to Chapter 235 of the manga.  
2 - Thank you **RyNe** for help with this sentence. :)  
3, 4 - I have no idea if they celebrate Valentine's or White Day but for the sake of this challenge, humor me. :p  
5, 6 - Reference to Chapter 247 and my ShikaTem fanfic, **Out Of Character**.

**Author's Notes:** I think there might be some sentences which seem OOC, but I thought hey, eventually they'd grow, and if they ever have an actual relationship, they won't forever be the same old Shikamaru and Temari, ne?


End file.
